The study was designed to evaluate the engraftment and function of cultured hepatocytes transplanted to a terminally-ill 5 year old boy with OTC deficiency. Hepatocytes were infused into the portal vein. Tracer studies revealed 95% of the cells in the liver. Studies are underway to examine the survival of the cells in the patient.